villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daryll Lee Cullum
Daryll Lee Cullum is the main antagonist of the 1995 thriller film Copycat. He was portrayed by the versatile actor and singer Harry Connick Jr. Biography Noted criminal psychologist, a woman named Helen Hudson, is giving a lecture on the mindset and mentality of a serial killer at a university in San Fransisco, California. Unbeknownst to her, there is an escaped serial killer in the audience. His name is Daryll Lee Cullum and he was one of her former pupils that recently escaped from the San Quentin State Penitentiary for murdering several women by tying them to trees and burning them alive. He soon makes his presence known to her when he slowly drags his index finger across his throat and mouthing: "You're Dead." This obviously disturbs Helen. Afterwards, she has a security guard inspect the nearby bathrooms to make sure they're safe. The guard notices nobody except a woman wearing high heels in one of the stalls. Helen prepares to use the restroom, but at this time it is revealed that Cullum was merely wearing a disguise. He takes off the heels and wraps a wire around Dr. Hudson's neck, later attaching it with a clamp to a toilet in the next stall over, suspending her above the toilet and nearly strangling her to death. However, the guard hears the commotion and attempts to intervene, but Cullum approaches him from behind, having hidden inside a utility closet. He grabs the cop's .357 Magnum revolver and holds it on the cop, asking Helen if he should stab him or shoot him. He decides to do both, slitting the cop's throat and then shooting him to death. Cullum tucks the revolver in his pants and tells Helen that he hates cops, before licking the knife blade and telling her that they are going to "have some fun", meaning that he is going to kill her. However, Cullum didn't count on there being another cop in the building, who hears the struggle and arrests Cullum, sending him back to San Quentin. Helen grows severely agoraphobic as a result, and doesn't leave her heavily guarded apartment for 13 months. Later on in the film, Daryll is seen again, having presumably converted to Christianity while in prison, yet still maintaining his cocky and sick sense of humor. Helen is now aiding an ambitious homicide detective named M.J. Monahan, to track down a copycat killer plaguing the city. Cullum reveals that the killer, named "Peter Foley" has been writing him letters in prison, claiming that he admires him. Cullum reveals that Foley intends to kill Helen next and gives them the address of the location he intends to commit his next murder at, although he doesn't divulge this without asking for a pair of Helen's underpants in return for his help. At the end of the film, M.J. kills Foley by shooting him to death with her SIG-Sauer P230 pistol and Cullum is seen writing a letter to another admirer of his named Conrad, who wishes to become a serial killer himself. At this point it is revealed that Cullum was aiding Foley all along, contrary to what he told Helen. He was instructing Foley to kill Helen so he could get his revenge and Foley could become famous, however, Foley got too greedy and began copying serial killers in extravagant ways, wishing to become the most famous serial killer of all time. Cullum reveals that, because Peter strayed from the path, he was killed and this won't happen if he just follows his instructions and lays low, keeping it simple. Cullum also promises Conrad his Helen Hudson underpants in return for killing Helen, before licking the envelope and staring into the camera as the film ends. Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Mutilators Category:Imprisoned Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Bogeymen Category:Fanatics Category:Hypocrites Category:Obsessed